digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Sequoiamon
Sequoiamon Sequoiamon Sequoiamon is a Mega-class Human Hybrid Digimon whose name is derived from and , a type of tree, also signifies her elemental power. She is one of the Elemental Gods, specifically the Goddess of Wood, created by King Royalmon as well as Queen Majestymon, the parents of Prince Signamon. Appearance She was the first of the Elemental Gods to be created along with Tundramon, Cobaltmon and Brightmon before the exile of the Royal Family to the Dark Area. It's been said that Royalmon copied the data of AncientTroiamon, without the latter's knowledge during Galenemon and Passiomon's coronation to celebrate them reaching Ultimate Level.. When the royal family was banished to the Dark Area, she served as the bodyguard and trained under Lucemon Chaos Mode, one of the Seven Great Demon Lords. She wears two necklaces one with the Crest of Sincerity the other with the symbol representing the Spirits of Wood, which were given to her by Majestymon. Along with Aquamon and Blazemon, she was modeled after Empressmon, Majestymon's original and purified form. Unlike the other two, she doesn't vie for the approval and attention of Prince Signamon, instead she treats him as her equal. Her completion is said to have a more greener and browner tint to it, differentiating her from the other two. Having been influenced by not only the royal family, but by Lucemon Chaos Mode, Sequoiamon often captures Digimon who have darkness in their hearts for the purpose of destroying them or influencing them to stay in the Dark Area. It's said that Sequoiamon, Aquamon and Blazemon are counterparts of one another and have similar attacks, in both Human form and Beast form. Her outfit resembles that of the one worn by in the Batman comics. Attacks *'Hard Plant' – Sequoiamon's body becomes outlined in green and then she raises either or both arms, causing giant roots with spikes on them to come out of the ground and strike the opponent. *'Energy Ball' – Sequoiamon puts her hands together in front of her and a light green orb of energy forms in between them. As the orb grows bigger, she fires the orb at the opponent. *'Wood Hammer' - Sequoiamon's arm becomes surrounded with a green aura and slams it down onto her opponent. *'Leaf Storm' - She raises her arms and her body becomes outlined in turquoise energy. She is then surrounded by a large number of glowing green leaves, the leaves then spiral around Sequoiamon in a tornado-like fashion, which she fires at the opponent after bringing her arms forward. *'Cross Poison' - Sequoiamon crosses her arms above her head and her hands start to glow purple. She then slashes the opponent in an 'X' formation, or Sequoiamon crosses her arms in front of her face and hands start to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appears in front of her crossed arms and she opens her hands, firing the 'X' at the opponent. *'Scissor Cross' - Sequoiamon jumps in to the air as her arms glow light blue. She then crosses her arms in front of her body and falls towards the opponent. As she does, a purple or light blue 'X' like energy appears in front of Sequoiamon's arms and she slams into the opponent. Or Sequoiamon's arms glow light blue and she swipes them in an 'X'-like fashion, firing an 'X' shaped light blue energy at the opponent.